Matrox
Matrox is a Toa of Magnetism supposedly the last of his kind. He was the fifth Toa to join the Toa Stratos and always ebodies the personality of the loner. Due to his personality even Matrox's team doesn't know much about his past. Biography Early Life The Matoran that would one day become one of the last Toa of Magnetism in the Matoran Universe started out on a remote, unnamed island in the northeastern part of the Matoran Universe. As a Matoran Matrox was incredibly introverted perfering to go off on his own rather than take part in group activities. However Matrox's life would soon take a turn for the very worst. One day a group of Dark Hunters lead by the deadly assassin Phantasm came to Matrox's village, looking to set up a strategic base for the Shadowed One. The Turaga of the village named Zarath a former Toa of Stone knew that allowing the Dark Hunters to set up base there would only lead to more trouble as time passed. When Zarath refused to give the Dark Hunters asylum Phantasm--not wanting to look weak in front of the other Dark Hunters saw no other alternative and attaked the village. In the ensuing fight every matoran in the village, save Matrox was killed. Matrox had been out wandering in the forest and upon returning stealthily made his way to Zarath's home. Upon entering he found the broken body of the Turaga--who at the time was dying of a mortal wound caused by Phantasm himself. Zarath revealed to Matrox the hiding place of Zarath's Toa stone, knowing full well that Matrox was the island's last hope. Upon finding the Toa stone Matrox was turned into a Toa--unable to control his powers he unleashed a magnetic wave across the island defeating the Dark Hunters in one fell swoop. Hunted As can be imagined, the existance of another Toa of Magnetism not only drew the Shadowed One's attention when he learned of Phantasm's defeat at this Toa's hands, but it also drew the attention of the Brotherhood of Makuta who had long since hunted down and executed all other Magnetism and Iron Toa. Over the next several years Matrox was hunted from island to island as he searched for a remote place from which he could evade the Brotherhood. Over this time he was hunted by bounty hunters, Dark Hunters, and even members of the Brotherhood. Luckily Matrox was able to find a remote island just north of the Southern Islands, he found peace there until six newcomers landed there. However little did Matrox know--his life was about to change forever Toa Stratos Returned to physical form by an as of yet unknown faction the six ex Dark Hunters informally known as the Piraka had come to the island in search of the Toa of Magnetism that everyone had such a high price out for. Although initially putting up a great fight Matrox was eventually overwhelmed by the six skakdi. At this time four Toa and a Matoran landed on the island--they too were hunting, however they were hunting the Piraka. Trying to find there way in the universe Krakua, Orde, Zaria, Valan, and Graral knew it was only a matter of time before the Piraka killed someone again. Coming upon the scene just as Matrox was defeated the four Toa took the fight to the Skakdi while Graral was sent to hide. After a long battle the Toa defated the six skakdi. Although originally turning down the team Matrox journied to Metru Nui with them in hopes of finding the materials required to launch an attack against the Order of Mata Nui--which had since become corrupt. Matrox participated in the battle on Daxia agianst the Order alongside his allies and the Toa Inika. Even going so far as to bring an entire chamber down on top of Axonn. After Valan convinced Helryx that she had become corrupted by power and that the Order because of this had strayed from Mata Nui's will the Toa Inika and the new team which Matrox was a part of went their own ways. Because of she believed that the Toa team could truly reach great heights Helryx dubed them the Toa Statos comprised of Krakua, Zaria, Orde, Valan, Matrox, and Graral as an honoray member (despite being a Matoran). Staying Behind To monitor the return of the Order and whether or not the organization could remain good Valan, Matrox, and Graral stayed behind on Daxia. Over which time Matrox took to training Graral for the time he might become a Toa. Phantark and Chiara Not long after--a mysterious Toa came to Daxia a Toa called Phantark. This Toa had the unnerving ability to control ghosts and manipulate the energy of ghosts called ectoplasm. Matrox fought valiantly against this new foe, but even with Valan's help he couldn't defeat the rogue Toa. Graral using a Toa stone within the Order's base transformed into a Toa and together the three defeated Phantark--but not before learning that Krakua, Zaria, and Orde were all in danger and on Destral. Traveling to Destral with all haste the three Toa arrived just in time to help Krakua, Zaria, Orde, and a new Toa, Chiara against a horde of Rahkshi lead by Antroz. Although not initially trusting the mysterious Chiara Matrox soon learned to trust her and she joined the Toa Stratos. Return to the Southern Islands On a return journey to the Southern Islands Matrox and the other six Toa were looking for Ba-Matoran when they were set upon by Faceless. Apparently the Dark Hunter was after a Toa of Plantlife called Solarok and after a quick skirmish the Toa Statos added a final member to their team--Solarok. Matrox was last seen with the other Toa Stratos heading out from the Southern Islands preparing for a new adventure. Abilities and Traits Matrox is at a glance distant, and quite introverted and seems to come across as a loner. And despite his tendencies to act alone Matrox has become a very big part of the Toa Statos coming to rely very heavily on his teammates. Matrox sympathizes with Graral most of all due to the fact that both were Matoran that were the last survivors of their villages. Matrox tends to have a difficult time getting along with Orde due to the Toa of Psionics' carefree and sarcastic attitude. Powers and Mask Matrox is a Toa of Magnetism and as such posesses dominion over the elments of Magnetism examples of his power include *Magnetic blasts *Flight via magnetic propulsion *Metal manipulation *Magnetic Nova Blast Matrox bears a Mask of Growth and as such can grow to a maximum of sixty feet. His strength grows proportionately with his height. Tools and Abilities Matrox carries a Magnetic Scythe which he weilds expertly in battle. In addition to his scythe Matrox weilds two chains that crackle with electro-magnetic energy. Matrox is a master comatant who has been trained in several different types of fighting skills. Trivia *The design of Matrox is meant to convey a somewhat edgy look and accentuate his loner personallity *Matrox is Greenlucario's fifth self MOC *Matrox's mask while in the shape of a Volitak mask of stealth has been warped by Matrox himself into this shape so that he can surprise enemies that don't realize he is wearing a mask of growth Category:Characters Category:Matoran Category:Toa Category:Magnetism Category:Toa Stratos